Ask PJO and HOO
by MuggleBornDemigod123
Summary: Write a review with any question for any character and they will answer it. REVEIW WITH QUESTION!
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to be making something kind of like an ask the seven, but you can ask anyone from Percy Jackson 1st and 2nd series. Even the gods, Greek or roman! I need you guys to leave questions though, so it will be less boring. Let's start.

 **MuggleBornDemigodAthena: Soooo**

Annabeth: There's not a question.

Percy: What are we supposed to be doing?

Leo: No idea.

Jason: Soooo.

Hazel: Yeah

Piper: Anybody?

Thalia: ….

Nico: …

Grover: ….

Clarisse: ….

Stoll Brothers: ….

Tyson: …

Monsters: …

Calypso: …

Chiron: ….

The Gods: …...

The Titans and Giants: …

Everybody in the PJO and HOO worlds: …...

Annabeth: Did you know tha

Everybody in the world: NO!

Annabeth: t a bolt of lightning is about six times hotter than the sun?

Percy: What does that have to do with anything.

Annabeth: Nothing I'm just going to try and include one random fact every update.

Clarisse: That won't get annoying.

Athena: That's my favourite child!

All other Athena children: (Sad)

Athena: Sorry guys.

Poseidon: (Laughing his head of)

 **Sorry guys, I need questions to make this better. Be sure to write who the question is to! I will post again when I have questions! Bye!**


	2. Solangelo4evah

**I Don't Own Any of This, If I Did I Wouldn't Be Doing This Right Now, I Would Be Writing Another, Book So Everyone Wouldn't Kill Me!**

 **I haven't gotten any questions yet so I'm just going to make some up and make an update.**

 **MuggleBornDemigod123: To Annabeth- Fact of the day?**

Annabeth: Yay, I didn't have to interrupt any one today!

Leo: Nooooo! Why did you do this to us!

MuggleBornDemigod123: Hahaha

Annabeth: Leo, shut up this is my question!

Percy: (Popping popcorn) This my take a little while.

Annabeth: Did you know, your tongue is the only muscle in your body that is attached at only one end.

Leo: Unless You're a demigod that got stabbed.

Percy: (Eating popcorn)

Annabeth: Really Leo!

Leo: Yes really, and Percy you better give me some of that popcorn.

Percy: No can do man, this is the perfect blend of butter and blue.

Annabeth: Really Percy Blue popcorn too.

Percy: Yes really, everything is better when it's blue.

Leo: (steals some popcorn)

Percy: Give me that blue popcorn back! No one takes my blue food!

Piper: Stop acting like little ki...

MuggleBornDemigod123: On to the next question!

 **MuggleBornDemigod123: To Calypso- Are you good with Percy now?**

Calypso: Yeah, I've been over him since Leo left and came back for me.

Percy: Don't lie, you've never gotten over all of this.

Annabeth: _**Gives Percy a warning look.**_

Percy: Come on wise girl you know you are the only girl for me.

Aphrodite and Piper: Awwww

Frank: How come you go all Aphrodite as soon as there is any cute Percabeth moment?

Piper: Because it's Percabeth!

Frank: Okay!?

 **MuggleBornDemigod123: To Percy- What would you do if you couldn't eat blue cookies for one whole week?**

Percy: _**Eyes widen.**_ N-no b-b-b-blu-u-ue c-c-c-coo-oo-ookie-ie-ies for a w-whole w-w-w-wee-ee-eek.

Annabeth: Now look what you've done.

Piper: It's just a question Percy don't worry, no one will take any blue cookies from you. _**Looks at Leo.**_

Leo: What!

Percy: No one will take my blue cookies

Annabeth: No, no one will take your cookies

Percy: Just a question?

Annabeth: Yes, it's just a question.

Hazel: Well I think that answers your question.

MuggleBornDemigod123: Yep all good.

 **MuggleBornDemigod123: To all- Favourite Ship?**

Percabeth: Percabeth

Frazel: Frazel

Jasper: Jasper

Solangelo: Solangelo

Leo: Frazel

Calypso: Percabeth

Mellie and Coach Hedge: Percabeth

Gaya: Percabeth

Chiron: Solangelo

Giants: Percabeth

Aphrodite: Caleo

Caleo: What!

Caleo: Who changed our name!?

Aphrodite: _**Evil Smirk**_

Caleo: APHRODITE!

Aphrodite: What we can all see it.

Percabeth: Yep.

Frazel: Dude, it's obvious.

Jasper: Duh

Gaya: Really guys

Chiron: Admit it

Caleo: Next question!

 **MuggleBornDemigod123: To all- Brason?**

Jason: Who is that?

Percy and Leo: _**Laughing their heads off**_

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel: _**giggling**_

Jason: Okay guys hahaha. Now tell me who it is.

Frank: It's a b-b-b-brick. _**Bursts out laughing**_

Brason: come on guys really

Brason: Leo did you change my name

Leo: no

Brick: I did

MuggleBornDemigod123: We're done here!

 _ **Thanks guys! PLEASE LEAVE QUESTIONS!**_


	3. Nico Likes Penuins

**I Do Not Own Any of This, I f I Did I Would be Busy Writing Another Book, so No One Would Kill Me!**

 **swordsNarrows: To Percy- If you could take Zeus's domains, would you?**

Percy: Zeus can't hear me, can he?

MuggleBorndemigod123: Nope

Percy: Okay good

Percy: Well that depends. Do I stay mortal or would I have to become immortal?

Leo: Dude just answer the question!

Percy: Okay, okay, so if I stay mortal with Annabeth yes, if not keep I Zeus.

Aphrodite and Piper: That's the 2nd time you've turned down immortality for Annabeth. Awwww!

Annabeth: _**Hugs Percy**_

Jason: You're making all us normal boyfriends look bad Dude.

Piper: I wouldn't exactly call you normal.

Aphrodite: Awwww!

Leo: Next question!

 **Hippiwolf: To Percy and Jason- who is the coolest**

Everyone in the entire universe: Not this again!

Percy: Persassy for the win!

Jason: No way dude, I'm way cooler than you!

Percy: In your dreams!

Hephaestus: _**Calmly making some non-blue popcorn**_

Percy: _**Pulls out a water gun**_ You wanna go!

Jason: _**Pulls out a nerf gun**_ Take your best shot!

Hermes: Pass the popcorn dude

Jason: _**Soaked from Percy's water gun**_ Is that all you got!

Percy: _**Still deflecting bullets**_ There's more where that came from!

Athena: Hermes pass me that popcorn.

Hermes: You're the goddess of wisdom figure out how to pop some yourself

 _ **Hermes and Athena and Percy and Jason keep arguing**_

Annabeth: Did you know,

Leo: Really Annabeth!

Annabeth: …A snail can sleep for up to three years straight?

Leo: No one cares Annabeth!

 _ **Leo and Annabeth join the arguing**_

Thalia: Let's end this now

Thalia: I WANT TO GO TO THE DAM SNACK BAR!

 **Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Leo burst out laughing**

Thalia: How do Jason and Leo know about that?

Annabeth: One day we were stuck on the ship we figured we should lighten the mood.

 **Now just Athena and Hermes are arguing**

Percy: I'll handle this!

Percy: Hey Hermes, I hear that Amazon has quicker delivery than you!

Hermes: What!

Percy: Chill dude we just needed your attention.

Hermes: Oh okay.

Percy: Persassy is still way cooler than Jason any day.

MuggleBornDemigod123: Next Question!

 **Percabeth4life: To Nico- What's your opinion on penguins?**

Nico: Penguins?

Annabeth: Did you know penguins can walk faster than humans?

Nico: I do believe it's _my_ question, not yours

Annabeth: Okay,

Nico: Well, I've never really thought about it.

Nico: Well they're cute

Nico: The baby penguins are so fluffy

Nico: I guess you could say I like penguins

Will: You're making him go crazy! Next question!

 **Caleo4evah: To Percy - Can you break the fourth wall?**

Percy: What the Hades is the fourth wall?!

 _ **Hades appears**_

Hades: Don't use my name as a curse word!

Percy: Sorry, force of habit.

Annabeth: Ugh how do I explain this?

Annabeth: _**Whispers**_ , Percy it means, it means we're inside a fictional world and breaking the fourth wall means knowing and accepting you're inside it.

Percy: Dies inside

Annabeth: Not necessarily accepting.

Leo: Next question!

Caleo4evah: To Annabeth: Do you know Rick Riordan?

Annabeth: Well I've never met him, but I know who he is?

Frank: Who in Pluto's name is Rick Riordan

 _ **Pluto appears**_

Pluto: Don't use my name as a curse word!

Frank: Sorry force of habit.

Annabeth: He's our…

Whole Universe: _**Holds breath**_

Annabeth: He's our author

Percy: _**Faints**_

Annabeth: Kidding, kidding

Annabeth: He's just a giant troll who throw us into Tartarus

Percy: So, we are real?

Annabeth: Yes Percy

Whole Universe: Sighs of relief

Percy: And we're done here!

 **Thank you, guys, so much for leaving me questions, it makes this so much better**


	4. Don't you dare Leo

**I Do Not Own Any of This!**

 **Percabeth4ever: To Percy and Artemis- Did you know that you guys are shipped together?**

Pertamis: What!

Percy: No, no, no, this cannot be happening!

Artemis: Whoever did this I will hunt you down!

Annabeth: Anything you'd like to tell me Percy?

Percy: No! The people on shipped us not me! You know that Percabeth is the only ship for me.

Artemis: And you know that I have always rejected boys. Percy is probably one of the only half-decent ones out there. Keep him!

Annabeth: Okay? Next question!

 **Guest: To Piper- Have you ever tried charmspeak with the hiccups?**

Annabeth: Did you know tha,

Kronos: Annabeth Stop It!

Percy: How are you here, I killed you!

Kronos: Titans can't die Percy!

 _ **Kronos disappears**_

Annabeth: t a man once,

Jason: Annabeth!

Annabeth: Hiccupped for,

Leo: So, this is what you have to endure with me, Now I totally understand, I'm not gonna stop though.

Annabeth: 68 years straight.

Leo, Jason, and Kronos: WE DON'T CARE!

Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Kronos start arguing

Percy: LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!

 _ **Percy starts arguing too**_

Athena: LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!

Athena: You're my favourite daughter/Child!

 _ **Athena joins in the fighting**_

Piper: To answer your question, No, I have never tried charmspeaking hiccups

Leo: _**Breaks from the fighting**_. Next question!

 **Remione123: To Thalia: What made you want to join the hunters of Artemis?**

Thalia: Well,

Annabeth and Jason: Yeah Thalia, what did make you want to leave us all behind?

Thalia: I didn't want to leave You.

Annabeth and Jason: Then what did you want to leave?

Thalia: Well, at first, I didn't want to leave because of Luke, but then he went all evil, and the hunters needed a new leader, and I was getting a pretty good deal. So?

Annabeth and Jason: But you left us.

Thalia: To be fair Jason, at the time I thought you were dead.

Annabeth: But me Thalia. We came to camp half-blood together. We were best friends.

Thalia: I know Annabeth. I'm sorry.

Annabeth: Me too.

Jason: Next question!

 **Percabethfor3v3r: To Leo- Would you ever date/like/love Annabeth?**

Leo: Well…

Percy: LEO VALDEZ!

Leo: I would like someone like her, but Annabeth is taken so no.

Annabeth: Percy, calm down.

Percy: I can't he can't date or even like her.

Annabeth: He said he wouldn't date me Percy!

Percy: Oh, Okay then.

Percy: I'm still watching you Valdez

Annabeth: Okay, That's enough for now!


	5. Don't inturrupt me

**I Do Not Own Any of This!**

 **88Constellations: To Everyone- What do you think of the "Who Is Your Godley Parent" quizzes online?**

Annabeth: Completely fake!

Percy: I did one and it said my mom was Athena.

Frank: I got Apollo.

Hazel: Mercury.

Piper: Nike.

Jason: Neptune/Poseidon

Annabeth: I still got Athena.

Percy: well it's hard not to get that with you.

Annabeth: What's that supposed to mean.

Percy: That you are a genius.

Annabeth: Oh Percy.

Jason: Next question!

 **Egaleshine: To Percy- What was your reaction to no being Nico's type even though he called you cute?**

Nico: Uh.

Percy: Well, um, surprising, um, yeah.

Leo: No! Perico Needs to Happen!

Annabeth, Nico, and Percy: _**Death stare**_

Leo: Oh-kay.

Percy: That's better.

Percy: I have Annabeth anyway, so I'm taken.

Piper: Awwww

Annabeth: Did you know that people say bless you because when you sneeze your heart stops for a mili-sec

Leo: Annabeth,

Leo: That's actually kind of interesting.

Annabeth: I already told you that.

Nico: Anyways, I have Will. I'm taken.

Hazel: Awwww, my baby brother's all grown up.

Nico: Just because you're just under a decade older doesn't mean I'm your baby brother.

Hazel: Well it kind of does.

Nico: Next question!

 **Caleo4evah: To a random minor character- Does anyone here remember you?**

Bill: Oh, they're talking to me!

Sally: Nope they're talking to me!

Paul: Sorry Sally but they are talking to yours truly!

Castor: Nope me, the dead one over here!

Drew: First of all, I am not. A minor character. 2nd …

Bill: Then why are you here if you're not a minor character.

Drew: Because I'm waaayyy, better than any of you losers.

Drew: And by the way who are you?

Bill: Why I am Bill, One of the greatest mer-heroes of all times!

Drew: Okay then? Next question!

 **swordsNarrows: To Nico- Thoughts on Roblox**

Nico: Well, I've never tried it before. But I hear it's good.

Jason: Well why don't you go try it we'll wait here for you.

Nico: Well Okay.

 _ **Five Hours Later**_

Jason: Okay Nico it's been forever come back over here.

Nico: I can't this is amazing

Jason: Leave the dang game, get back over here, and answer the dang question!

Nico: Fine. _**Drags himself away from the computer.**_ I guess you could say I like Roblox now.

Jason: Nico don't go anywhere. On to the net question!

 **Guest: To everyone but Annabeth- Fact of the day?**

Annabeth: But?

Jason: Hush Annabeth, normal people talking.

Annabeth: koalas

Percy: Annabeth

Annabeth: Typically

Nico: Annabeth

Annabeth: Sleep

Leo: Annabeth

Annabeth: 22 hours

Hazel: Annabeth

Annabeth: A day

Annabeth: Finally

Percy: We're done here or Annabeth might kill us all for interrupting her.


	6. Do you ever regret it?

**I Don't own this!**

 **swordsNarrows: To Jason: I 'm Blue.**

Jason: Is that a question?

Percy: Blue! Is it blue food!

Everyone: No Percy!

Percy: Blue Food! Blue Food!

Annabeth: Percy, It's not blue food.

Percy: Blue Food! Blue Food!

Leo: No blue food Percy.

Percy Blue Food! Blu

Annabeth: No! Next question!

 **Hannah forever: To Bianca- Do you ever regret your sacrifice? If you had a chance to return as Bianca Di Angelo, would you?**

Bianca: Well, I don't regret sacrificing myself, so the world could continue.

Nico: Bianca, you left me there by myself, you joined the hunters then left me.

Bianca: I know Nico, as I went to sacrifice myself, so the others could continue. I thought of you. My little brother.

Nico: Then you left me.

Bianca: It was the hardest this I have ever had to do. Harder even then sacrificing myself.

Nico: I love you.

Bianca: I love you too, Nico.

Bianca: To answer the 2nd part of your question, I would come back as Bianca I would, but I would never change my actions.

Nico: I knew you would come back.

Bianca: Now let's go onto the next question before I start to cry.

 **Guest: To Bob- How much do you love Percy?**

 **Warning this contains** spoilers **from house of Hades**

Bob: I love him so much!

Bob: Percy is my best friend.

Percy: Aww Bob thank you.

Bob: Your welcome Percy. Why else would I sacrifice myself to get you guys back out of Tartarus.

Annabeth and Percy: We both fell so bad that you were stuck there, and you let us go back up.

Bob: I love you guys so much I could not stand to have you stuck there when you did nothing to be there.

Annabeth: Oh, Bob we better go to the next question I'm going to cry.

 **Percabeth life: To Sally and Paul- Do you like Percabeth?**

Paully: We love Percabeth. They are so perfect for each other.

Percabeth: Thank you guys.

Paully: What are you thanking us for, you are perfect for each other. Annabeth makes up for what Percy lacks in brains.

Percy: Hey!

Annabeth: You can't argue with your parents.

Paully: And Percy makes up for what Annabeth lacks in well chill.

Annabeth: Chill! I can be chill!

Percy: Next question or Annabeth is going to kill my parents!

 **Guest: To Annabeth- Can we have two facts of the day from now on?**

Annabeth: For sure.

Annabeth: 1st fact, humans share about 50% of their DNA with bananas

Percy: So I'm half banana!

Annabeth: Pretty much

Percy: Cool!

Annabeth: 2nd fact, A mosquito has 47 teeth

Percy: So every time I get a mosquito bite I get bit with 47 teeth.

Annabeth: If I bit you right now you would yet bitten with 32 since I have my wisdom teeth.

Percy: Weird.

Annabeth: Percy please don't try and count your teeth

Percy: 1,2,3,4,5,

Annabeth: Next question!

 **Nerdykittycat: To all- What do you think of Minecraft?**

Annabeth: Did you know that Minecraft was almost called cavegame?

Leo: What!

Percy: Do you play Minecraft?

Leo: Yeah! It is building stuff without all the work.

Annabeth: I play it too. I love designing and building the things I designed.

Percy: Cool. I like building things completely out of blue, blue, blue, and blue.

Leo: Okay? We're done here.


End file.
